jfcfandomcom-20200215-history
Johnmonad.com
Johnmonad.com is an official HBO teaser website promoting John From Cincinnati. The Flash site, which launched the week before the first episode, offers tantalizing audio and video clips from the show. The site is set up like a puzzle, much like the "Lost Experience" game that ran online in the summer of 2006 for LOST fans. The main interface for the site is a search box. Typing the correct phrases into the search box opens up new pictures and clips. The user can either type phrases into the box, or click "help" to get suggestions for more phrases. Link *Johnmonad.com See also *StinkweedUSA.com Search phrases This is a list of phrases that bring up results on Johnmonad.com. Typing in an unrecognized phrase opens a sound clip of John, saying "Some things I know and some things I don't", "Doesn't ring a bell", or "I don't know, Butchie instead." This list is not necessarily complete; if you find a phrase that isn't included here, please add it to the list! *Accident -- video clip of a surfer wiping out *Air -- same as "Float" *Alien -- audio clip of Vietnam Joe: "God damn taco vendors just ran past me like I was Homeland Security! Too god damn ignorant to know who wants to help 'em!" *Animal --same as "Kiss" *Austin -- picture of John, with audio clip: "I am from Cincinnati!" *Bad -- video clip of Mitch stepping on a syringe in the sand while walking with Linc *Barry -- video clip of Barry teaching his teddy bear to surf *Beach -- picture of Imperial Beach *Bear -- same as "Barry" *Beast -- anagram flies by: "It the Best Beach U" -- "Butchie the Beast" *Bill -- video clip of Bill and Shaun driving *Bird -- same as "Kiss" *Board -- picture of a part of a surfboard with the Yost logo *Bone -- audio clip of John saying, "I'd like to bone you, Kai." *Border -- picture of a road sign showing the distance to various points to the south *Brian -- picture of Butchie *Bruce -- picture of Mitch *Butchie -- video clip of Butchie and John talking about "the Beast" *Car -- same as "Bill" *Cigarette -- video clip of Cissy telling Butchie that she's going for a cigarette *Cincinnati -- audio clip of John: "I am from Cincinnati!" *Cissy -- same as "Cigarette" *Crash -- same as "Accident" *Compete -- video clip of the surfers entering the water for the competition at Huntington *Crazy -- same as "Barry" *Cross -- same as "Linc" *Dad -- picture of Butchie, then a picture of Mitch. The words father and dad are superimposed. Sound clip of John catchphrases upon mouse-over. *David -- video clip of interview with David Milch *Day -- same as "Linc" *Death -- video clip of Shaun (see discussion) *DeMornay -- picture of Cissy *Dealer -- video clip of Butchie looking for his dealer *Die -- same as "Death" *Doctor -- audio clip of "an important and delicate" part of a conversation regarding someone's, probably Shaun's, health *Door -- same as "Hello" *Dope -- sound clip of Butchie: "Y'know, plus, as far as getting high, the last couple of days have been one interruption after another. I should be on the floor dope-sick, and I don't feel that bad." *Ed -- picture of Bill *End -- audio clip of John saying "The end is near." *Family -- video clip of Mitch talking to Shaun about Butchie *Fan -- same as "Love" *Father -- same as "Dad" *Fletcher -- picture of Shaun *Float -- sound clip of Mitch: "In the lot, after I surfed, I -- I was up in the air, is how it felt." *Game -- words "Butchie the Beast", sound clip of John catchphrases *Girl -- same as "Lady" *God -- John standing in front of a billboard that reads "See God" then "Fear God" *Good -- same as "John" *Greenwood -- same as "Bruce" *Greyson -- same as "Fletcher" *Guzman -- same as "Luis" *HBO -- same as "David" *Hello -- video clip of John at the door *Hospital -- same as "Doctor" *Hot -- same as "Lady" *How -- video clip of ending of episode 1 before they surf. *John -- picture of John, with a sound clip of John saying that he took a dump in Bill's pocket *Keala -- picture of Kai *Kennelly -- same as "Keala" *Knee -- same as "Love" *Kiss -- video clip of Zippy kissing Bill and Shaun *Lady -- video clip of Butch and John carrying cutouts of bikini models under their arms. Butch flirts with two young women as they pass by. *Legend -- same as "Love" *Levitate -- video clip of Mitch levitating after surfing *Linc -- video clip of Linc talking to John about illegal immigrants *Love -- video clip of Meyer, a fan of the Yosts, talking to them about how he is sorry about Mitch's injury and Butchie's problems. At a police station? *Luis -- picture of Ramon *Luke -- picture of Linc *Man -- same as "John" *Me -- same as "Shaun" *Meditate -- same as "Zen" *Mexico -- same as "Border" *Milch -- same as "David" *Mitch -- short video of John surfing, the words "Mitch Yost should get back in the game", John catchphrases *Monad -- same as "John" *Mystery -- staticy audio clip of John saying "The end is near." *Motel -- picture of the Snug Harbor Motel sign, flashing "no vacancy" *Mother -- video clip of Butchie talking to Cissy about Mitch *New -- same as "David" *Nichols -- same as "Austin" *Ocean -- same as "Mitch" *O'Neill -- same as "Ed" *Perry -- same as "Luke" *Pier -- same as "Compete" *Pocket - same as "Hello" *Promo -- teaser trailer *Peace -- picture of the inside of Mitch's clubhouse. It contains a mini-fridge, a surfboard, and a wetsuit among other things. The word "oooohm" is superimposed. *Poster -- same as "Butchie" *Rebecca -- same as "DeMornay" *Ride -- same as "Board" *Road -- same as "Bill" *Run -- same as "Compete" *Sand -- video clip of Mitch, Shaun, and Cissy on the beach. Mitch talks about Butchie, Shaun puts on a wetsuit and Cissy looks on. *Secret -- same as "Peace" *Search -- same as "Cincinnati" *Sex -- same as "Bone" *Shaun -- video clip of Shaun on the half-pipe *Shit -- video clip of John on the toilet *Sick -- same as "Dope" *Sign -- video clip of John and Shaun scratching figures in the dirt with their sneakers. Shaun's appears to be a stick figure. *Skate -- same as "Shaun" *Stranger -- same as "John" *Sunrise -- same as "Linc" *Surf -- same as "Mitch" *Symbol -- same as "Sign" *Syringe -- same as "Bad" *Taco -- same as "Alien" *Teddy -- same as "Barry" *Tijuana -- video clip of Lucha Libre (Mexican pro wrestling) *Toilet -- same as "Shit" *Van Holt -- same as "Brian" *Vietnam Joe -- video clip of Vietnam Joe meeting John *Wave -- same as "Mitch" *Wax -- same as "Board" *Weed -- video of clip of Butch asking if John had done something because he was high on "wacky tobaccky". John says it doesn't ring a bell. *Wetsuit -- picture of Shaun in a wetsuit, carrying a board *Wet -- audio clip of Mitch saying, "We ought to get wet." *What -- same as "Cincinnati" *When -- same as "David" *Who -- same as "John" *Woman -- same as "Lady" *Yost -- picture of Yost Boards *Zen -- video clip of Cissy yelling sarcasm at Mitch as she approaches his clubhouse *Zippy -- video clip of Shaun moving his head like Zippy the Cockatiel Category:Official Websites